Rapunzel, the guardian
by obsessivefangirlyingdisorderz
Summary: What happens after all of the big four dies? A new guardian is born, and yes, it's Rapunzel. Rapunzel Spring.


Rapunzel fluttered her eyelids open to see the sun. She was surrounded by easter eggs and grass and melting snow.

It was beautiful.

She got up, only knowing her name, Rapunzel Spring, and didn't know what to do.

she looked at her long golden hair and braided it, adding flowers now and then into the knot.

When she finished, she gazed at the melting snow. When she touched it, she felt a shiver down her spine. It was cold. She noticed that when she touched it, the snow began to melt faster. She touched it again, but held on to it and it all began to melt.

She realized she had the power to make things warmer, so she started to see what else she could do, knowing the only things she can do is heal and warm.

She realized she can make flowers and grass in the depressing plantless areas.

Amazed by her power, she squealed with glee.

What she didn't realize was that someone else was there.

She gasped when she saw the dark shadow it cast behind her. She was too scared to turn around.

Then, a giant bunny jumped in front of her!

"Whaddya think you're doin' mate?" He asked.

She jumped, then managed to speak. "I-um, I don't know... I just woke up and I was here. All I know is that my name is Rapunzel Spring."

He nodded, then was silent for a moment. 'Maybe she's like Jack, maybe the moon sent her here.' he thought to himself.

"What can ya do, kid?" He asked the young girl.

She went to a patch of snow and melted it, then she started to form flowers and grass.

The bunny had a sly grin on his face. 'Jack'll love this! Ha! No snowing on Easter anymore!' He thought.

He put down the easter egg he was painting and walked toward the girl. "You're gonna help me with Easter this year, kid."

She was confused. "What's Easter?" Rapunzel asked.

He laughed.

0-0-0-0

"Meeting with all guardians Begins now." North orders as all the guardians are finally here.

"I'm ahead of schedule with the teeth!" Tooth exclaims excitedly.

Sandy nods, as if saying everything's good with him.

"I am going well with the toys." North approves.

"Everything's normal with me." Jack shrugs.

"How about you?" Tooth looks at Bunny.

"Oh, well, there's a new girl that helps me with easter now." He says blandly.

"What can she do?" North asks.

"She can heal things, she can make it sunny and warmer, she can melt snow," Bunny stops to see Jack's expression, and he's not amused at all.

"Also, She can make flowers and grass and stuff..." He says vagely.

"I wanna meet her!" Tooth said enthusiastically.

"That would be okay with me." North says.

Sandy nods and gives a big thumbs up.

Jack frowns. "Fine..."

Bunny smiles. "I'll be right back."

0-0-0-0

"Guys, this is Rapunzel." Bunny gently pushed her forward.

She gave a small nervous smile. "Um, Hi!"

"Hi! Wow! Your teeth are really white." Tooth came up and examined her mouth.

"Um, get your hand's out of my mouth!" Rapunzel managed to say unclearly.

"Sorry." Tooth giggled.

"Hello Rapunzel, I'm North, and this is Sandy. He doesn't talk much." North greeted. Sandy nodded, as always.

"Where'd that show pony go, ay?" Bunny complained.

After a few minutes, Jack walked in. When he saw Rapunzel he froze. 'it's Rapunzel! How is she still around?! Who cares, it's Rapunzel!' He thought excitedly.

"Rapunzel!"

"So you guys've met?" Bunny asked.

Rapunzel looked up and froze. For a second she remembered everything they went through together with their two other friends, Hiccup and Merida in her past life, but that only lasted for a second. She then went back to forgetting everything.

This is why she was very much startled when he ran up to her and embraced her.

Bunny cocked a brow.

"Who are you?" She was confused.

A scared feeling flooded Jack. "Rapunzel, it's me! Remember, I-I saved your life. You saved mine." He says, trying to reason with her.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"C'mon! You don't remember? Do you remember Merida, Hiccup? How about your pet Pascal!" He tries to reason once more.

The names ring a bell to her, but she still doesn't remember, except for one. "How do you know my pet chameleon? Nobody knows him!" She gets slightly scared. "Look, I wish I could help you, but I just don't remember! Stop!" She runs out of the room, remembering the feelings she felt about him and her memories. She just can't figure out the actual memories.

"Nice going, Jack." Bunny says, exasperated that he now has to coax her.

Everyone leaves but Tooth. "Hey, Jack- I think I can help,"

He looks at her hopefully.

0-0-0-0

"I found her teeth!" Jack says excitedly.

Tooth smiles. "Before we do anything we regret, tell me what you remember about her." She motions for him to sit next to her.

He sighs. "Rapunzel was everything to me." He explains.

Jack tells her everything about Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"...When they ruined my staff, I was sucked back into the present and never saw them again. They all blamed Merida..."

****(if you want to know that story, read my book ROTBTD: Just the Start)****

"Let's see if your right" Tooth opened the tooth capsule and they both saw a vision about Rapunzel's past. Jack was right about everything. Now all they needed to do was show Rapunzel.

"We need to show it to her!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Well, let's go! What are we waiting for?" Jack smiled.

0-0-0-0

"Oh. My. God." Rapunzel suddenly flooded with her memories. She ran up to Jack and hugged him tight. Then they both kissed each other.

"Yeah, uh, nobody wants to see that." Bunnymund commented rudely

Rapunzel laughed. Her face then grew into a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Wait, so... Hiccup and Merida and Toothless and Pascal are gone...? Forever?" Tears began to fill her eyes.

Jack sadly nodded.

She stopped.

"They were the only people keeping me going- if it wasn't for Hiccup, I'd be stuck stranded on an island for my whole life! I could've died!" She started.

"Why does life have to be this way?! I wish I would've been normal from the start! I want to have a family with someone and die eventually! I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. She then started to cry.

"Look at me! I've lived my whole life with no one to talk to until a few months ago! Nobody believed in me! I wish I was with my old family and I had my sister with me again! She would've died if it wasnt for me! You need to let go, we're gonna live for a long time, and the only people you'll have are the ones that are here right now." Jack said.

* * *

**I decided to make this story a oneshot, but if it gets enough reviews, maybe I'll make it into a chapter book! Bye for now**


End file.
